New Love
by Poppi The Angel Tomboy
Summary: "hei cobalah untuk mencari cinta baru. Jangan hanya kehilangan satu gadis saja kau jadi sangat kacau seperti ini. Di luar masih banyak gadis cantik dan dapat mencintaimu dengan tulus"
1. Chapter 1

**Hai. . . iseng-iseng aja nih bikin fanfic lagi, ide ini langsung muncul gitu pas aku lagi tidur-tiduran. Mudah-mudahan para readers sekalian suka ya! Jangan lupa di review. . . ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Diclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Abal, romance, friendship

**.**

**.**

**New Love**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Terlihat seorang berambut pirang berdiri mematung di depan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang.

"a-apa yang kau katakan Hinata-hime?" tanyanya masih dengan mata terbelalak

"a-aku su-sudah bilang ka-kalau aku mi-minta putus. Me-mengerti?" Tanya Hinata nama gadis itu. Memang dia kalau bicara suka gelagapan soalnya bawaan sejak lahir.

Naruto sangat merasa sedih, kesal, kecewa, marah, semuanya bercampur aduk. Sungguh gadis di depannya ini telah membuatnya sakit hati. Dulu, Hinata yang terus mendekati Naruto, hingga mereka berpacaran, awanya sih Naruto biasa-biasa saja sama Hinata. Namun entah mengapa ia sudah mulai suka dengan gadis di hadapannya ini. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Hinata tega menyakiti Naruto? Oh… sebenarnya Hinata hanya suruhan Shara saja –mantan pacar Naruto- untuk menyakiti Naruto, mungkin karena pembalasan dendamnya karena Naruto minta putus.

"a-apa hanya karena shara kau me-melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Naruto masih menatap tajam kearah Hinata.

"ya be-benar. Sha-shara-chan ada-adalah sahabatku, ja-jadi a-aku akan mem-membantunya!" kata Hinata sambil berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung.

^_^BlueCherry^_^

Sudah tiga bulan Sejak saat itu Naruto menjadi anak yang pendiam, ya sampai sekarang ia masih patah hati. Entalah mungkin pindah sekolah tepat untuknya.

"Naruto, benar kau mau pindah sekolah ke konoha?" Tanya pria dewasa yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto namun yang membedakannya adalah dia tidak mempunya tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di ke dua pipinya dan rambutnya yang lebih panjang dari Naruto. -Ayah Naruto-

"ia, aku hanya ingin lebih mandiri di sana!" ujar Naruto sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"jadi jam berapa kau berangkat ke sana?" Tanya sang ayah kembali

"hm… sekitar jam 03.00 nanti aku akan berangkat"

Hening. Minato yang melihat anaknya jadi pendiam seperti ini hanya di biarkan saja.

"Narutooo. Turun kaa-chan sudah buat makanan!" teriak seorang wanita yang sangat familiar bagi Naruto.

"ia kaa-chan. . ." jawabnya lalu bergegas turun ke dapur

Rumah Namikaze Naruto memang sangat besar, kadang jika kau datang ke dalam. Hati-hati saja! Jangan sampai tersesat. Keluarga Namikaze adalah krluarga yang punya perusahaan terbesar di dunia, dan mempunyai cabang perusahaan di mana-mana. Tak salah jika rumah mereka sangat besar, 3 kolam renang, halaman rumah yang luasnya berhektar-hektar, kebun bunga sendiri,dan mobil yang sudah tidak dapat di hitung jumalahya.

_Dapur _

"hei… kaa-chan dan tou-chan sudah Mendaftarkanmu di sekolah _academy school konoha ,_ di situ sekolah asrama kau mau tinggal di asrama atau di apartemen? Mudah-mudahan kau suka ya!" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum kepada anaknya.

"hm… sepertinya aku di kos-kosan saja! Dan semua yang kalian berikan pasti membuatku senang" jawab Naruto sambil membalas senyuman ibunya.

"bersiap-siaplah Naruto sudah jam 02.15. cepat selesaikan makananmu.!" Kali ini suara baritone ayahnya yan terdengar.

"ia" jawab Naruto

^_^BlueCherry^_^

"Naruto… hiks.. jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan lupa hiks… makan, selalu kirim kabar pada kami…" ujar Kushina sambil sesenggukan.

Tangan Minato masih setia membelai punggung Kushina. "sudahlah… anak kita kan sudah besar"

"ia kaa-chan tenang saja, aku pasti akan member kabar kaa-chan dan tou-chan setiap dua bulan sekali. Jadi kaa-chan tenang saja" kata Naruto langsung memeluk kaa-channya.

"hm.. hm.. jadi tou-chan tidak di peluk?" kata Minato cemburu pada Kushina karena hanya dia yang di peluk Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan ayahnya hanya tertawa di ikuti Kushina. Dan langsung memeluk tou-chanya.

"nah begitu dong…" ujar Minato membalas pelukan Naruto.

"sudah.. sudah.. cepat Naruto sudah jam 02.35 bisa-bisa kau ketinggalan pesawat" ujar Kushina.

"yah kalau begitu… aku pergi dulu…" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya menuju ke sebuah mobil _Honda jazz _hitam.

Minato dan Kushina membalas lambaian Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman. _Ternyata anak_ _kita sudah besar_. Batin Kushina

^_^BlueCherry^_^

_Iwagakure airport_

"Disampaikan bagi seluruh penumpang menuju Konoha harap bersiap-siap karena sepuluh menit lagi kita akan berangkat"

"hahh…" terdengar helaan nafas dari pemuda berambut kuning sambil menuju ke pesawat.

Sebenarnya ia pindah ke konoha hanya ingin melupakan Hinata –gadis yang menyakitinya- sungguh ia berharap Hinata akan meminta balikan lagi *tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin*

^_^BlueCherry^_^

Hari ini Sakura dan Ino lagi ngerjain tugas di kamar asrama mereka, biasa namanya juga murid pasti banyak tugas dari guru.

"Ino…" Panggil gadis berambut seperti permen kapas

"hm?" respon Ino

"kenapa mereka selalu saja menghinaku?" Tanya Sakura sambil membalikan badannya menghadap Ino

"entahlah? Kau tidak usah pikirkan mereka. Anggap saja itu hanyalah angin berlalu"

"tapi… aku suda tidak tahan dengan mereka."

"tenang saja kan ada aku di sini!" kata Ino sambil tersenyum kepada sahabatnya yang mampu membuat wajah sedih Sakura kembali menampakan senyum.

Sakura. Gadis yang selalu di ejek oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. Dan dia harus berterima-kasih pada Ino karena hanya Ino yang mau menerimanya sebagai seorang teman. Setiap harinya pasti Sakura selalu di bully gank _Pricess. _

FLASH BACK^_-

"hei…" panggil seorang gadis berambut merah dengan nada sinis

Sontak seorang gadis cupu pinky membalikan badannya. "a-aku" tanyanya

"ya..siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu!" teriak Konan

"cepat sini!" seru shion

Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke tiga anak itu.

"ada a-apa?" Tanya Sakura gugup

Tidak menjawab, Konan dan Karin langsung mencengkram lengan Sakura kuat dan lansung menyeretnya. Hingga buku-buku yang ada di genggaman Sakura semuanya terjatuh.

"a-aw…" kata Sakura yang merasa sakit di perlakukan seperti itu.

Karin dan Konan masih menyeret Sakura di ikuti Shion yang berjalan di belakan mereka.

"kita bawa ke mana dia?" Tanya Karin pada Shion

"toilet wanita" jawabnya

"le-lepaskan. Ku mohon."

Walau Sakura memberontakpun itu tak akan menghentikan Princess. Dan biarpun Sakura meminta tolong, tak aka nada satu orang pun yang akan membantunya.

Saat sampai di toilet, mereka segera masuk dan mendorong tubuh Sakura sekeras-kerasnya. Hingga Sakura jatuh di lantai.

"hhahaha…" tawa ketiga orang itu menggema

"ih… dasar anak cupu!" teriak Konan

Ya… Sakura memang anak yang cupu. Baju kebesaran, rok yang sampai di tengah betis, kaus kaki panjangnya. Juga kacamatanya.

"bangun!" teriak Shion.

Mendengar teriakan tersebut Sakura langsung saja bangkit berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Namun…

'Lllkk'

Kacamata Sakura di cabut. Membuat mata Sakura tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"ke-kembalikan, ku mohon…" kata Sakura berusaha membendung air matanya yang mulai jatuh…

"mau kacamata ini?" Tanya Konan dengan nada yang di buat-buat

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Walaupun matanya rabun tapi ia masih bisa melihat kacamatanya di pegang Konan.

"kalau begitu…" sengaja Karin menjedanya "cepat kau cium kaki kami!" sambungnya dengan seringaian licik. Di ikuti gelak tawa mengerikan dari Shion dan Konan.

Sungguh air mata yang sempat Sakura bendung tadi sudah tidak dapat di tahan, skarang air matanya sudah terjatuh. Ia baru pertama kalinya mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Sakura mulai menunduk terus menunduk dan memegang kaki Karin, tinggal beberapa cm lagi, hingga…

"hei… apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya seorang yang baru saja datang.

Sontak Sakura segera menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia sangat berterima-kasih buat siapapun itu. Sungguh ia sangat senang.

"Oh… Yamanaka? Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Shion dengan nada sinis

Ino mendengus " mau datang menghentikan tindakan gila kalian!"

"oh… kau mau melawan ya?" Tanya Konan

Seketika Ino menampakan seringaiannya, yang membuat tiga orang tadi kebingungan.

"apa? Kami tidak takut padamu Yamanaka!" seru Karin Kesal

"Oh ya?" Tanya Ino kemudian mengambil sesuatu berwarna putih, dengan ekor, bunyinya 'cit.. cit… cit?'

"KYAAAA…. Tikus… tikus… tikus…" seru mereka bertiga takut. Kemudian segera pergi dari sana.

"Ck… akhirnya mereka pergi juga!" kata Ino kemudian membantu Sakura berdiri. " eeh… kau tidak apa-apa?"

"eeh… tidak. Terima kasih telah menolongku. Err…" kata Sakura dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan gadis di hadapannya.

"Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja Ino." Kata Ino sambil mengambil kacamata yang tergeletak jatuh, dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"terima kasih banyak. Aku Sakura Haruno."

Sejak saat itu Sakura dan Ino berteman. Jika gank Princess mau membully Sakura lagi, pasti selalu ada Ino yang membantunya. Walau kadang Sakura selalu di ejek.

END FLASH BACK ^_-

^_^BlueCherry^_^

_Konoha airport_

'huh… akhirnya sampai juga, lelah sekali.' Batin pemuda berambut blondie spike sambil menunggu taxi. Dan mungkin sekarang adalah hari keberuntungannya, karena taxi sudah ada di depan mata. Segera Naruto masuk ke dalam kemudian menyuruh pak sopir menuju ke tempat kos yang sudah dia kenal.

Dalam perjalanan dia mengingat-ingat kenangan yang terjadi di konoha . lalu waktu dia masih kecil bertemu dengan banyak sekali temannya. Dan juga bertemu dengan bibi sizhune, bibi yang dulu menolongnya waktu dia tersesat, hah…. Kenangan masa-masa kecil.

25 menit dalam taxi akhirnya Naruto sampai juga di tempat tujuan. Dan segera menurunkan barang-barangnya di bantu pak sopir taxi. Sementara menurunkan barang-barangnya seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek memanggilnya

"eeh… Naruto akhirnya kau sampai juga!"

Segera Naruto berbalik dan mendapati sizhune dan err… mungkin suaminya, berambut putih dan memakai masker. "eh.. bibi lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!" ucap Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"ah.. ia kau sudah tabah besar ya!" balas sizhune sambil tersenyum. "oh.. ini kenalkan dia suamiku, namanya Kakashi." Kata sizhune

"salam kenal namaku Naruto" kata Naruto sambil mengurkan tangannya dan disambut baik Kakashi "namaku Kakashi".

Setelah membayar pak supir, Sizhune, Naruto, dan Kakashi pergi ke dalam kos yang merupakan punya Sizhune, untuk melihat-lihat. Kemudian pergi ke ruang makan. Gelak tawa Naruto, Sizhune, dan Kakashi terdengar, ya.. Sizhune lagi menceritakan kelakuan Naruto dulu waktu pertama kali bertemu, membuat Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Naruto yang melihat wajah Kakashi yang sebenarnya, hanya terkagum-kagum dalam hati, karena wajah Kakashi yang sangat tampan. Ternyata bibi Sizhune tidak salah memilih suami.

Tak terasa siang telah berlalu dan sekarang waktunya malam. Naruto kemudian pergi ke kamar yang telah di sediakan Sizhune. Hah… besok ia akan pergi ke sekolah baru, mudah-mudahan menyenangkan.

^_^BlueCherry^_^

Pukul 09.01

"Sakura-chan… jawaban no 2 mana?" Tanya gadis berambut blondie sambil menggerak-gerakan bahu Sakura

"ya ampun Ino… kau dari tadi buat apa? Aku udah sampe no. 47" Tanya Sakura pusing

"hhehehe… biasa lagi sms-an sama Shika-kun… hhehehe" kata Ino yang mampu membuat Sakura bosan.

"tunggu setelah aku selesaikan nomor terakhir." Sakura hanya bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri di depan Ino, ya mungkin karena Ino sangat baik padanya.

"ya, ya, ya… tapi kau tak boleh tidur sampai aku selesai mencatat!" kata Ino sambil menatap horor kearah Sakura. Membuat Sakura merinding.

''i-iya…" jawabnya

"bagus!" seketika itu juga raut wajah Ino berubah drastis menjadi semangat.

.

.

"sudah belum…? Hoaem Ino?" Tanya Sakura yang matanya sudah sangat mengantuk.

Melihat sahabat yang sudah setengah sadar itu akhirnya Ino menyuruhnya tidur. Dan hanya di turuti Sakura karena memang dia sudah ngantuk. 'Sakura kau itu sangat cantik, hah… mulai besok aku akan mendandanimu! Tenang saja, pasti si gank Princess akan bungkam juga mulut mereka.' Batin Ino dalam hati.

^_^BlueCherry^_^

Hari pertama yang di tunggu-tunggu Narutopun datang, ternyata di sekolah ini sangat sejuk, luas, tidak kalah elitnya dari iwagakure. Dan dia juga sudah mendapat teman-teman baru, diantaranya Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Shino, Sai, dan Gaara. Mereka semua ternyata sangat baik.

"hei Naruto… kau tahu main basket?" Tanya Kiba

"hhahaha… itu olahraga favoriteku!" jawab Naruto santai

"oh ya? Bagaimana kalau satu lawan satu?" tantang Kiba

"menantangku nih? Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu!" jawab Naruto sambil berlari ke lapangan basket di susul Kiba.

Semua orang yang melihat mereka langsung segera mengerubungi lapangan basket, melihat siapa yang akan menang, murid baru yang super keren, atau Kiba jagoan mereka.

"kau duluan Naruto!" seru Kiba sambil melempar bola ke Naruto

"dengan senang hati!" kata Naruto sambil mengambil bola itu.

.

.

_Sementara di tempat lain_

_._

"Ino kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Sakura yang masih bingung

"kita mau minta izin sama Tsunade-sensei (ibu Ino, kan kalu di sekolah harus manggil sensei), mau jalan-jalan" kata Ino masih dengan menarik tangan Sakura.

"hah? Kau gak takut kenapa-napa?"Tanya Sakura khawatir karena baru pertama kali ini dia mau keluar asrama.

"buat apa takut? Tsunade itu ibuku! Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menggangguku!" jawab Ino

Sementara Sakura hanya pasrah saja dengan kelakuan Ino. Tapi mudah-mudahan tidak akan ada suatu Hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

_Kembali ke Naruto dan Kiba_

_._

"jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto sambil memantul-mantulkan bola basket

"ia, ia, aku mengaku kalah! Kau hebat sekali Naruto!" seru Kiba

Semua siswa-siswi hanya bisa berbisik-bisik merasa kagum kepada Naruto karena bisa mengalahkan sang jagoan Kiba.

"hah… karena aku kalah! Jadi aku traktir deh di kantin!" kata Kiba sambil jalan mendekat ke Naruto.

"baiklah, baiklah…" kata Naruto sambil menunjukan cenngiran khasnya.

^_^BlueCherry^_^

"hm.. baiklah! Tapi jangan lama-lama ya sayang!" kata Tsunade sambil mencium pipi Ino

"tenang saja Kaa-chan… dah…" kata Ino dan bergegas pergi.

Sakura dan Ino segera pergi ke pintu gerbang sekolah, dan mencari taxi. Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Ino. Tapi biarlah pasti dia punya urusan penting.

"eeh.. itu dia Sakura taxinya!" segera Ino menghentikan Taxi dan masuk kedalam di ikuti Sakura.

"kita mau pergi ke mana Ino?" Tanya Sakura

"ke mall…" jawab Ino santai

"ke mall? Ma-mau apa ke sana?" Tanya sakura lagi

"mau… hm, nanti kamu tau sendiri!" jawab Ino sambil menunjukan senyuman termanis yang ia punya…

.

.

~OWARI~

.

.

**Akhirnya selesai juga mohon berikan kritik dan sarannya ya! Jangan nge-flame. Ok, plese…**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	2. Chapter 2

"_hei cobalah untuk mencari cinta baru. Jangan hanya kehilangan satu gadis saja kau jadi sangat kacau seperti ini. Di luar masih banyak gadis cantik dan dapat mencintaimu dengan tulus"_

_._

_._ Diclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Abal, romance, friendship

**.**

**.**

**New Love**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2**_

"I-ino kau yakin mau membelikanku ba-barang banyak kayak gini?" Tanya Sakura sambil melihat baju-baju yang di pilihkan Ino untuknya.

"ya! Dan sekarang tinggal waktunya kita pergi ke salon, trus pergi ke tempat jual lensa mata" jawab Ino sambil pergi ke kasir dan membayar semuanya.

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa tidak enak pada Ino yang harus repot-repot membelikannya baju. Sungguh Sakura merasa Ino adalah teman yang sangat baik padanya. Jika ia menjadi sukses nanti, ia janji akan mengganti semua apa yang telah Ino berikan padanya.

"hei… kita sudah sampai di salon! Ayo masuk!" kata Ino sambil menyeret tangan Sakura. Sakura yang di perlakukan begitu hanya pasrah saja.

Sakura kemudian di silahkan duduk di kursi yang memang sudah tersedia, dia merasa seperti seorang putri hari ini berkat Ino.

.

.

Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya, hm seperti bukan dia saja… rambut yang tergerai indah, mata emeraldnya yang terlihat bersinar, serta baju yang Ino pilihkan untuknya. Benar-benar menakjubkan.

"hei Sakura ayo kita pulang nanti di marahin Tsunade-sensei" seri Ino membuat Sakura menghentikan lamuannya.

"ia" kata Sakura sambil mengikuti Ino dari belakang.

'sudah kuduga Sakura sangat cantik. Bahkan shion lewat dengan kecantikanmu! Hanya saja kau yang selalu menutupinya.' Batin Ino sambil senyum-senyum.

.

.

Sesampainya Sakura dan Ino, mereka langsung menghamburkan diri ke kasur. Siap untuk menanti mimpi yang akan datang. Hari yang sangat melelahkan!

'seperti apa ya ekspresi gank Princess melihat Sakura nanti? Aku sudah tidak sabar besok. Aku akan mengajarimu cara menjadi seorang gadis' kata Ino dalam Hati.

Sementara Sakura yang sudah tertidur lelap, Ino belum bisa tidur Karena dari tadi dia belum mendapat kabar dari Shika. Kepalanya terus menerus membuat pertanyaan, bahkan sampai yang aneh-aneh 'shika-kun lupa padaku? Sakit? Punya cewek baru lagi? Atau jatuh dari tangga? Atau lahgi ngelakuin 'itu' sama cewek lain? Ah ga mungkin, kan shika-kun di asrama putara, tidak mungkin asrama putri di beri masuk. Ah sudahla! Aku mau tidur'

.

.

"Sakura…" panggil Ino

"Nngg..ng" jawab Sakura sambil menggeliat

"bangun!" sruh Ino sambil berkacak pinggang

"masih jam 5! Masih ngantuk" kata Sakura sambil menutup dirinya dengan blangket.

"kalau tidak mau bangun aku tidak mau jadi sahabatmu lagi…" kata Ino sambil menyerinagi licik.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung bangun. Ya dia memang tidak mau Ino menjauhinya, karena hanya Ino teman baiknya.

"baiklah..HOAEM" kata Sakura sambil bangun dari tempat tidur.

Acara dandan-dandanan pun terjadi, yang kadang membuat Sakura mengucapkan "jangan terlalu tebal" trus "ah.. apa ini? Geli" hah.. dasar Sakura. Beberapa menitpun terlewati membuat Ino senang setengah mati.

Akhirnya perjuangan Ino untuk membuat Sakura cantik tidak sia-sia, karena penampilan sakura kari ini sangat –PERFECT– mulai dari roknya yang sudah sampai di atas lutut, bajunya yang sangat pas, rambut yang biasa di ikat sekarang di urai, dan yang paling penting, kacamata yang setiap saat terpampang di wajah seorang Sakura Haruno, kini telah tiada. Menampilkan mata hijau emerald yang dapat membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terkagum-kagum.

"SAKURAAA… aku tak percaya ini kau! " kata Ino sambil memeluk erat Sakura. Membuat Sakura agak sulit bernafas.

"i-ino uhuk… a-aku su-sulit uhuk ber-bernafas uhuk…" mendengar hal itu Ino langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"eeh… go-gomen!" katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"hm.. takapa!" eh ini sudah jam 06.35 ayo berangkat sekolah!" kata Sakura

"ah ia…" sahut Ino ' kita lihat, sebentar gank Princess apa yang akan kalian lakukan?'

Saat Sakura dan Ino keluar dari asrama putri semua orang Nampak terkejut melihat Ino dan gadis di dekatnya yang mereka ketehui adalah -sakura- mereka tidak menyangka sosok yang terlihat cupu bisa jadi secantik itu.

Akhirnya Sakura dan Ino keluar dari asrama putri dan pergi ke gedung utama, tempat belajarnya murid-murid. Di gedung utama, Putra dan Putri belajar bersama-sama, jadi kalau Sakura lewat pasti ada tuh yang ngelihatin dia terus. Semua orang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kagum tarmasuk gank Princcess yang masih melongo di buat Sakura, namun memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"shion kau kalah cantik darinya" ujar Karin

"diam Karin!" suruh shion.

"Hm… anak itu harus kita beri pelajaran. Tapi selama ada si Yamanaka kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kita tunggu waktu yang tepat." Kata Konan terkesan Serius.

"hm… idemu bagus juga Konan, menurutku kita harus membututi mereka. Tapi ingat jangan sampai ketahuan!" kata Shion sambil tersenyum licik

^_^BlueCherry^_^

(Naruto)

Sampai sekarang aku belum juga mendapat pengganti Hinata. Kami-sama tolong kirimkan aku seorang cewek baik, pintar, cantik, dan manis, terlebih mencintaiku.

"hei Naruto…" panggil seseorang, yang kutahu dia adalah temanku

"hhei.. Kiba, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menampakan seyum lebarnya.

"tidak. Hanya ingin memanggilmu bergabung saja dengan yang lainnya." Jawab Kiba

"o.. di mana?" Tanya Naruto

"di atap… mau tidak?" Tanya Kiba.

"hm.. baiklah. Di sini juga sangat sepi." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan mengikuti Kiba dari belakang.

.

.

Dari atap Naruto dapat melihat seorang cewek berambut Pink terurai, dengan mata emerald berjalan menuju ke gedung musik. Kesan pertama Naruto melihat gadis itu adalah _CANTIK, _bahkan dia lebih cantik dari Hinata. Naruto terus menerus memperhatikan gadis itu hingga masuk ke dalam ruang music.

"hei.. kalian lihat gadis pingky Sakura tadi?" Tanya Garra pada teman-temannya.

"hn" jawab Shino

"ya aku tahu dia berubah ya. Dia jadi cantik!" seru Kiba

"maksud kalian?!" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan apa yang di katakan Kiba 'Dia jadi cantik'

"dwia kriuk… ituw gwadis yang kriuk… swelalwu kriuk… di jwahilwi gank princess kriuk…" udah tau lah siapa…

"Choji bicara-mu di perbaiki lagi!" kata Gaara jengkel

"twidak bwisa kriuk…" kali ini Choji benar-benar membuat Gaara muak.

"hah… dia itu gadis cupu yang selalu di jahili gank Princess" kata Lee sambil menunjuk kearah tiga orang berambut, pirang, merah, dan ungu. "namanya Sakura Haruno, dia sudah berubah menjadi gadis yang cantik. Huh… andai saja kau tahu dia itu murid paling kuper dulu di sekolah. Tapi aku bangga padanya karena dia punya jiwa masa muda bisa menjadi cantik begitu." Sambung Lee membuat Naruto dan lain-nya swetdroop, kecuali Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur.

"oh…" gumam Naruto pelan mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan Lee

^_^BlueCherry^_^

"hah… Ino lagi di panggil Tsunade-sensei, jadinya aku harus sendiri lagi…" gumam Sakura pelan

Sakura suka sekali main piano, tiap hari pasti dia selalu datang ke sini. Dan lagu yang ia mainkanpun sangat indah membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan kagum.

Sakura berjalan kearah Piano berwarna putih, dan duduk di kursi yang senada dengan warna piano tersebut. Belum sempat Sakura menjatuhkan jarinya pada tuts piano, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"wah… coba lihat siapa di sini?" seperti suara Konan.

"ahh… seorang gadis cantik" sambung gadis berambut pirang.

Seketika Sakura mematung mendengar suara tersebut. Ia takut. Apabila mereka akan mengerjainya lagi. Apalagi sekarang tidak ada Ino. Sakura segera berdiri dan mundur selangkah.

"jangan takut. Pinky." Sedikit penekanan di kata terakhir, membuat Sakura makin merinding.

"kami hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu!" kata Konan dengan nada sinis.

"a-apa yang ka-kalian ma-mau?" Tanya Sakura gugup

"mumpung Ino akan berangkat ke kampung halamannya sebentar, kau harus mau mengambil gelangku yang tertinggal di gedung 'asrama putra' nanti malam" kata Karin sambil menyeringai licik.

Kalimat Karin membuat Sakura bingung, Ino mau pergi ke kampung halamannya? Jangan bercanda! Dan kalimat terakhir membuatnya takut.

"a-aku tidak mau!" sanggah Sakura lantang.

" oh… kalau begitu bersiap-siap saja, setiap hari kami akan mengganggumu!" tantang Karin di ikuti serinai licik dari bibir Shion dan Konan.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Kalau ia menuruti kata Karin, ia akan berada di gedung putra, dan sampai ketahuan, ia bisa celaka. Tapi kalau ia tidak mau, ia akan di bully setiap hari? Yang baik yang mana? Em.. asalkan ia bisa bebas dari gank princess, tak apalah ia terima. Ya sudah di pikirkan matang-matang, ia akan terima. Dan Ino tak mungkin pergi jadi ia bisa minta bantuan.

"ba-baiklah aku mau!" jawab Sakura membuat ketiga orang itu tersenyum mengerikan.

"ok. Datanglah pada jam 09.00 malam nanti di tempat ini! Kami tunggu!" jawab Konan sambil berlalu pergi bersama dua temannya.

^_^BlueCherry^_^

Terdengar bunyi getaran dari saku celana milik Pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang tidur-tidur di dalam kamarnya.

Trrtt… trrtt…

_From : Kiba Nak anjing =_=_

_Subjek : hei sbntar dtng di sni ya.. aku tnggu! _

Naruto menghela nafas membaca pesan dari sahabat dekatnya, kemudian langsung segera membalas pesan tersebut.

_To : Kiba Nak anjing =_=_

_Subjek : jam brapa? Kmrmu no brapa?_

Dengan cepat Naruto mengklik tombol Send pada hanphone Blackberry miliknya. Kemudian segera bersiap-siap.

Trrtt… trrtt…

Bunyi hanphone terdengar lagi. Setelah NAruto memakai T shirt biru dengan celana jins panjang di adukan dengan sepatu kets hitam miliknya. Tiga kata buat penampilan Naruto malam ini 'Simpel and Cool'. Segera mungkin Naruto membaca pesan tersebut.

'hah… jam delapan aku segera ke sana.' Batinnya sambil berjalan turun ke bawah.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink berjalan menuju ruang kelas music dengan gontai…

"huh… kenapa Ino tak ada? Habislah nasibku!" batinnya sambil terus berjalan

FLASHBACK ON

Seorang gadis berambut Pink berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua gedung asrama putri. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan hari ini, bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja membersihkan taman belakang sekolah walaupun tidak ada yang menyuruhnya. Aneh? Memang. Dia terlalu rajin.

"mudah-mudahan Ino ada, biar bisa membantuku! Mana mungkin Ino pergi?" gumam Sakura sambil melangkah ke lantai dua di mana kamarnya berada.

CLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka menandakan bahwa sang pemilik kamar baru saja masuk ke dalam.

"Ino.." panggil Sakura sambil mentup pintu yang tadi di bukanya.

"…"

"Ino.." panggil Sakura sekali lagi

"…"

Merasa tak ada yang menjawabnya Sakura segera melihat kesekelilingnya dan di sana ternyata Ino tidak ada, dan hanya… putih. Oh itu kertas di atas meja belajarnya. Melihat kertas itu Sakura segera melangkah menuju kertas tersebut dan segera mengambil dan membacanya.

_To. Sakura _

_ Sakura.. gomen-ne aku tidak sempat memberitahukan secara lanngsung kalau aku pergi ke kampung halamanku, karena kakekku sakit parah, dan di sana hanya ada nenek yang menjaganya, jadinya aku pulang dulu deh.._

_ Skali lagi maaf ya… umm, tak apakan aku tinggal sendiri? Pasti gank Princcess juga tak bisa mengganggumu, nanti aku bawa oleh-oleh deh kalau pulang. Akku agak sedikit khawatir denganmu. Tapi kau pasti akan baik-baik saja, aku harap kau tak kenapa-napa._

_ Hei… samapi sini dulu yah.. bye!_

_By. Yamanaka Ino ratu paling cantik seantero dunia, kwkwkwk ^_^_

Sakura hanya menghela nafas membaca pesan singkat dari Ino. Sepertinya ini akan jadi hal yang buruk.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

AKHIRNYA Sakura sampai juga di ruang music, yang ternyata di sana gank Princcess sudah ada menunggu.

"lama sekali" gerutu Shion

"Gomen.." jawab Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"jadi, sekarang bagaimana yah?" Tanya Karin dengan suara yang di buat-buat

"jadi bentuk gelang yang harus ku cari bentuknya bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura to the point dan sudah tak segugup biasanya.

"Umm… bentuknya sih lumaian, warna keemasan, dengan beberapa berlian di sampingnya, dan tentu saja berwarna bulat" jawab Konan dengan tampang datar

"jadi kau harus mencarinya di lantai dua nomor….." kata Shion sambil berlalu pergi dengan kedua sahabatnya.

^_^BlueCherry^_^

'Di mana sih Kiba? Katanya tadi dia memanggilku ke sini! Tapi dia di mana sekarang? Dasar Kiba' batin Naruto kesal sambil melirik jam. 'hah.. sudah jam 11 dua jam sudah aku tunggu tu anak!'

"mungkin beli minuman di bawah sedikit lebih baik.." kata Naruto lalu beranjak pergi.

Sementara di tempat lain Sakura sedang mengendap-ngendap, yah sengaja ia pergi jam begini.. karena mungkin mereka sudah tidur. Bisa jadi kesempatan nih buat Sakura.

Segera ia melankahkan kakinya kearah pintu kamar nomor 663.

660

661

662

Dan akhirnya sampai juga dia di nomor 663. Ternyata aman. Di sana sama sekali tidak ada orang. Sepertinya ia sangat beruntung hari ini, 'gelang itu di mana yah?' batin Sakura sambil mencari-cari gelang yang di maksud gank Princcess.

.

.

Trrtt.. trrtt..

'cih.. siapa lagi sih?' gerutu Naruto kesal segera ia mengambil blackberry hitam miliknya.

_From : Kiba Nak Anjing =_=_

_Subjek : maaf ya.. aku gak bsa dtang. Hehe pintu masuk sdah di ttup, jadinya gak bisa masuk deh.. hhehe kau tidur di kamarku saja ya! Ok bye.._

Naruto menghela nafas setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Sungguh ia tak mau datang lagi kalau Kiba yang memanggilnya.

Setelah mengambil minuman, Naruto segera pergi kembali ke kamar Kiba yang berada di nomor 663, dan perasaan tadi pintunya tidak di tutup, tapi sekarang kok ditutup? Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Naruto segera meraih gagang pintu…

'mati aku…' batin Sakura yang mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berhenti di depan pindu kamar ini.

'kami-sama help me..' mohon Sakura dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung pergi ke kolong meja belajar, berharap seseorang tidak bisa melihatnya.

CLEEKK

Pintu berhasil Naruto buka, da n betapa kagetnya ia setelah masuk, tadinya tempat ini tidak seberantakan sekarang. Tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan ia salah masuk?

Naruto segera keluar kamar untuk melihat nomor pintu, tapi tetap saja nomor pintunya sama. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kembali kedalam kamar berusaha melihat sekelilingnya siapa tahu ada pencuri yang masuk.

"sipa sih yang berani masuk kesini?" teriak Naruto yang membuat Sakura menelan ludah.

"akan ku beri hukuman jika aku tahu siapa dia!" teriak Naruto kembali yang membuat Sakura merinding..

**. . .OWARI. . .**

**Yeah akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua! Huh Poppi cape banget ngetiknya! Butuh enam jam karena kehabisan ide. Tapi dengan berjuang keras akhirnya selesai juga ^_^**

**Gimana nanti ya? Lanjutanya? Kasih sarannya yeah,, (lewat REVIEW^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

"_hei cobalah untuk mencari cinta baru. Jangan hanya kehilangan satu gadis saja kau jadi sangat kacau seperti ini. Di luar masih banyak gadis cantik dan dapat mencintaimu dengan tulus. Chapter 3 Update"_

_._

_._ Diclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, Ooc, Abal, romance, friendship

**.**

**.**

**New Love**

**.**

**.**

Naruto Cs : 17 tahun

Sakura : 16 tahun

Ino : 16 Tahun

Shion Cs : 17 tahun

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

"hah… meningan aku bersihkan dulu semua ini, siapa tahu ada jejak dari si pelaku" kata Naruto sambil membereskan lemari, lantai, dan lain-lain yang membuat Sakura menahan suaranya agar tidak ketahuan.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki Naruto semakin mendekat kearah tempat Sakura berada saat ini. Sekarang Naruto sudah berada di depan meja belajar Kiba, dan hendak membersihkannya. "siapa sih yang be-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya matanya terbelalak dengan sesuatu 'Pink' –rambut- yang langsung saja membuatnya ingat pada gadis yang sedang berjalan di halaman sekolah waktu itu.

"e-eh?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan pemilik rambut itu

"BAKA BAKA BAKA!" maki Sakura buat dirinya sendiri dalam hati. 'tuh ketahuan kan? Siapa suruh mengikuti perintah Shion dan teman-temannya?' inner Sakura ikut-ikutan

"diam kau!" teriak Sakura dalam hati

Perlahan Naruto mulai menurunkan badannya sedikit demi sedikit berharap sang pelaku dapat di mintai penjelasan atas semua ini dan yang paling seru adalah dapat memberi pelajaran pada siapapun orang itu.

Yap… badan Naruto tinggal beberapa centi lagi hingga…

Naruto membulatkan mata ketika melihat siapa gadis yang ada di depannya, Sakura juga menampakan ekspresi cemas sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekarang ketahuan sudah kalau dia yang masuk kedalam kamar pemuda pirang yang ada di hadapannya.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama "hei.. kamu kenapa masuk kesini?" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan sambil menyerngitkan dahinya bingung.

"e-eh? A-ano.." Sakura merasakan geli di bagian bawah kakinya namun tak di perdulikannya "itu.. um" masih dalam posisi begitu Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitiknya makin naik hingga ke betisnya, 'apa itu?' batin Sakura sambil melihat apa yang membuatnya geli begitu.

"Kyaaaa…. KECOOAAAKKK!" teriak Sakura sambil melompat dari tempat persembunyiannya tadi

'BUGGH'

Sakura yang melompat, kehilangan keseimbangannya dan menubruk pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini? Ups! Mata Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama terbelalak. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah mereka sangatlah dekat tinggal beberapa centi lagi mereka bisa di bilang –berciuman- hingga mereka dapat merasakan deruhan nafas dari mereka sendiri.

'Cantik, ternyata kalau di lihat lebih dekat, dia sangatlah cantik. Apalagi matanya' batin Naruto

'BLUSH'

Wajah Sakura memerah bak kepiting rebus, begitu juga Naruto tak kalah merahnya. Keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama namun Naruto segera menampakan seringaian liciknya yang membuat Sakura bingung.

'Bug'

Naruto memutar posisi mereka. Yang tadinya Sakura yang menindihnya, sekarang sebaliknya ia yang menindih Sakura. Hah lagi-lagi sifat mesum kakeknya (Jiraya) tertular padanya.

"a-apa yang a-akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura bingung masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"sepertinya aku tahu hukuman yang tepat untukmu!" kata Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, yang membuat Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah..

"he-hei lepaskan aku!" suruh Sakura gelagapan, baru kali ini dia sedekat ini dengan pria kecuali ayahnya. Jelas saja dia malu, apalagi posisi mereka sekarang…

"tidak akan!" kata Naruto masih dengan seringaiannya.

Sakura makin menyerngitkan dahinya "kalau begitu a-aku akan melapormu ke T-Tsunade-Sensei!" tantang Sakura

"oh ya? Kau yakin? Aku bisa melaporkanmu loh! Kalau kau masuk ke asrama putra!" kata Naruto sengit, seolah balik menantang gadis di depannya ini

Sakura mulai kesal dengan lelaki pirang di hadapannya ini, tapi ia memang akui kalau dia tampan. 'blush' wajah Sakura lagi-lagi memerah, apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Segera di tepis perasaan gila itu.

_Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku kan tidak teralu tahu cara melawan orang sepertinya apalagi dia laki-laki. Dulu sih aku pernah nonton siaran Tv yang sering di nonton ayahku di desa kelahiranku suna, SmacDown tapi aku kan tidak tahu, mungkin sebuah tonjokan, pukulan, tinju, yap itu saja…_

"mau berse-" belum sempat Naruto melanjutkannya,

"SHANAROO" sebuah bogem mentah mendarat mulus di wajah Tampan Naruto, yang berhasil membuatnya mundur dan membuat Sakura mendapat kesempatan untuk berdiri.

"Ugh.. kau ini perempuan! Tapi tenagamu kayak monster sama kayak laki-laki" dengus Naruto kesal sambil mengelus pipi kirinya, yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat gadis Bublegum menonjoknya.

'wow. Aku kuat juga yah? Kyyaaaa aku bisa memukulnya sampai mundur! Sakura memang hebat!' batin Sakura semangat karena bisa membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah

"Ck. Habisnya kau HENTAI…" kali ini Sakura benar-benar marah pada orang tampan gila(?) di hadapannya ini.

"hhehe… habisnya kau cantik sekali!" puji Naruto sambil menyeimbangkan posisinya dan menampakan cengiran khasnya yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Sakura Blushing namun Sakura segera mengelengkan kepalanya agar semburat merah tersebut dapat menghilang dari pipinya.

"eeh… tapi ngomong-ngomong kau datang kemari karena apa? Sakura?"

"ehh? Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang kau itu kenapa datang kemari? Di Bully gank Princcess lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang lagi-lagi membuat Sakura bingung kenapa ia tahu semuanya? Perasaan dia adalah anak yang kurang di perhatikan murid-murid lain tapi yah mungkin saja pemuda ini tahu karena sering melihat Sakura di Bully, ditambah baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto. Apa kurang Update banget yah Sakura sampai dia tidak terlalu tahu murid di sini?

"dari mana kau tahu? Huh? Atau kau…mata-mata?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyepitkan matanya

"hah.. sudah ku bilang itu tidak penting! Yang penting itu kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"a-aku…" kata Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri dan matanya membulat ketika melihat..

Di sana sebuah gelang berbentuk bulat berwarna keemasan dengan berlian di sampingnya, di bawah rak buku kecil.

"jadi..?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi sambil melangkah maju selangkah kearah Sakura, yang reflex membuatnya mundur selangkah juga ke arah gelang itu berada.

Tap Tap Tap

Beberapa langkah Naruto ambil, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang mundur. Hingga sekarang Sakura berada bersandar di rak buku tersebut.

Tap Tap

Naruto maju beberapa langkah dengan tanda Tanya besar masih ada di kepalanya tentang gadis di depannya ini.

_aku harus cepat mengambil gelang ini! Tidak boleh kalau sampai dia mengunci pergerakanku, untung saja dia tadi melangkah maju membuatku ada ala an sampai mundur. Ck, dia pikir bisa mengalahkan kecerdasanku? Tidak mungkin!_

"jadi, kau ke-"

"Sekaraang!"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnnya, sakura segera menunduk dan mengambil gelang itu dengan gerakan cepat kemudian berlari keluar kamar tersebut.

'aku harus cepat' batin Sakura sabil terus melangkahkan kakinya

Sementara Sakura yang berada di luar kamar, Naruto segera berdecih kesal karena bisa terkecoh. Tapi tadi tidak sengaja ia melihat gadis itu mengambil 'gelang' di bawah rak buku Kiba. Apa jangan-jangan memang benar kalau dia di perintah gank Princcess lagi?

"ck. Ya sudah itu juga bukan urusanku! Tapi aku harus bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu besok!" kata Naruto lalu berjalan kea rah kasur Kiba yang berwarna agak kecoklatan itu.

'Aku harus berterimah kasih pada Kiba'

^_^BlueCherry^_^

Tap Tap Tap

Langkah kaki gadis bersurai pink tersebut terdengar di sepanjang koridor utama. Ya sekarang ia sudah keluar dari Asrama Putra, dan juga ia sudah keluar dari Cowok Pirang itu. Siswi kelas 2 itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang music di mana ia dan Gank Princess sempat bertemu tadi siang.

Segera ia belokan kaki jenjangnya ke arah kanan tempat ruang music itu berada. Sepertinya ia harus demo kepada yang merancang bentuk sekolah ini, karena terlalu banyak liku liku.

Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki Sakura semakin pelan kerika dirinya sudah dekat dengan ruang music tersebut. Sepertinya di sana gank Princcess ada karena terdengar music yang Sakura tahu berasal dari handphone. Mana mungkin mereka mau memainkan salah satu dari alat music di situ? Yang ada mereka pasti akan di hukum karena keluar dari Asrama.

CLEK

Pintu berhasill Sakura buka, dan terlihatlah tiga orang –ralat. Dua orang sedang duduk santai di kursi yang berkapasitas untuk tiga orang sambil memegang handphone mereka masing-masing.

Konan dan Karin masih belum menyadari jika kini sosok Sakura telah berdiri di depan mereka, hingga Konan yang sedang menunduk melihat sepatu Kets Putih bercampur Hijau tepat di hadapannya segera mendonggakan kepala menatap wajah –Konan memang mengakui kalau Sakura itu Cantik- Sakura.

"Sudah datang ya?" Tanya Konan dingin membuat Karin segera melepas earphone yang bertengger di telinganya dan menatap Sakura.

"tak ku sangka kau berhasil, padahal itu kamar Kiba loh.. jarang sekali ada orang apalagi gadis yang di beri masuk kedalamnya.." kata Karin

Sakura POV

Eh Kiba? Bukannya tadi itu cowok pirang? Kan Kiba berambut cokelat dan tato segitiga panjang merah di kedua pipinya. Kalau yang tadi kan punya tanda lahir seperti kucing. Atau dia penyusup? Atau memang gank Princcess yang salah memberi nomor kamar, tapi tak mungkin kan gelangnya ada di situ.

"Ehem.. jadi mana gelangnya?" Tanya Karin yang sukses membuatku tersentak dan meninggalkan sejumlah pertanyaan yang ada di benakku.

"ini.." kataku sambil mengambil gelang yang ada di saku sweater putihku.

Dengan cepat si merah di hadapanku inii mengambil gelang tersebut lalu memakainya, kemudian menyeringai.

"bagus.. ini dia gelangku! Selamat yah.. kau sudah bebas sekarang dari kami.." katanya sambil berlalu pergi melewatiku dengan gaya centilnya di susul Konan.

Melihat mereka pergi dari ruangan music, aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku kearah yang sama dengan tempat mereka pergi tadi.

"Hahh.. akhirnya selesai juga,, walaupun harus ketemu dengan pemuda pirang mesum tadi, yang penting aku bisa bernafas lega karena gank Princcess tidak akan menggangguku lagi. Hahh" dengusku pelan..

Normal POV

"Ck. Kamar Kiba bau anjing!" gerutu Naruto kesal, karena tidurnya terganggu oleh bau tak sedap milik anjing Kiba.

'ngomongin Kiba, tuh anak ada di mana yah sekarang? Aaarrgghh ga usah di pusingingin,, yang penting sekarang itu tidur!'

.

.

_Konoha Academy High Schooll 06.45_

"aduh.. aku tidur kemalaman lagi, jadinya bangun telat! Aerrgghh jam segini lagi.." gerutu Sakura kesal karena baru bangun, sepertinya ia harus igat baik-baik pesan Ibunya di desa Suna. Jangan tidur kemaleman!

Segera Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam kamar mandi yang sudah tersedia di kamar tersebut, lalu membasuh wajahnya di teruskan dengan membersihkan badan "yah sekali-kali tak mandi tak apalah.. hhehe' pikirnya. Lalu segera mengambil baju seragam Khusus K. academy Hig Schooll, yaitu baju sailor moon berwarna biru.

Setelah merasa bahwa penampilannya kini sudah baik, Sakura segera mengambil tas dan buku-buku pelajarannya, dan segera berlari keluar kelas. Yah, karena sekarang sudah 06.58. berarti tinggal tersisa tiga menit.

'waduh.. aku harus cepat-cepat!' gumam Sakura sambil terus berlari melangkah kea rah gedung Utama.

^_^BlueCherry^_^

Konoha academy High Schooll, 07.09 kelas 2A

Tup Tup

Terdengar suara ketukan jari tangan seorang Anko-Sensei di atas meja gurunya menanti sang murid menjawab pertanyaaannya.

"jadi, Haruno?" Tanya sang Sensei

Bagaimana Sakura tidak kebingungan coba? Masa dia di beri soal yang susah, bahkan belum ia pelajari? Ya, ia akui memang kalau ia salah! Tapi masa di beri soal di papan tulis dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia belum mempelajarinya.

"aduh… bagaimana ini?" gumam Sakura pelan dan dapat di pastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat mendengarnya.

"A-ano sensei.. saya ti-tidak tahu ja-jawabannya.." kata Sakura jujur. Yang langsung membuat seisi kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak

"GGYAHAH-"

"DIAAMM!" serentak, semua muridpun terdiam akibat bentakan sang guru killer tersebut.

"keluar dari kelas, angkat kakimu sebelah, dan jangan lupa. Jewer telingamu!" Suruh Anko sambil duduk kembali ke meja guru.

Mendengarbhal itu Sakura meneguk ludah. Memang dasar guru Killer! Umpatnya kesal. Sudah berapa banyak murid yang kesal pada guru yang satu ini? Ow.. hampir semua murid.

"Eh? Kenapa masih diam di situ? Cepat pergi atau ku tam-" belum sempat Anko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura segera memotongnya dan bersiap pergi.

"Ha'I Anko-sensei.." katanya lalu pergi ke luar kelas dan melakukan apa yang di perintah Anko tadi.

^_^BlueCherry^_^

_Kita tak akan pernah tahu kapan Cinta datang di antara kita. Kadang Cinta berakhir indah dan ada juga yang berakhir dengan apa yang tak kita inginkan. Itulah Cinta. Semuanya sulit di tebak. Saling mengerti, peduli, kasih sayang, dan Cinta yang berakhir indah yang kita harapkan. Namun apa jadinya jika itu tidak terjadi, dan malah sebaliknya?_

**. . .Tzuzuku. . .**

**.**

**Yeah akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, walaupun Chapter kali ini, mungkin lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya karena Poppi juga masih kelas 1 SMP yang masih terputus-putus imajinasi dan idenya, hhehhe ^_^. Poppi agak telat yah Updatenya? Huh.. ini semua gara-gara tugas yang menumpuk. Tapi mudah-mudahan minna suka yah dengan fanfic abalku ini? Beri saran, kitrik dan juga pendapat yah?! Biar Poppi dapet inspirasi lagi ^_^ (lewat REVIEW atau Inbox)**

**Balasan REVIEW**

Uzumaki Satoshi : ia, hehe boleh kok. Yap Poppi bakalan ngeusahain agar ga salah2 ketik. Gomen Poppi ngetiknya malem-malem, mata jadi buram hehehe. Arigatou yah, sering-sering REVIEW^_^

Gray Areader : ia, ini udah Poppi usahain kok buat ngejelasinnya. Eh gak kok, kamu gak terkesan ngatur2 aku, justru dengan begini aku jadi dapet inspirasi buat Fic kedepannya. Arigatou yah, sering-sering REVIEW ^_^

Samsulae29 : yah ini udah di lanjutin, Arigatou yah, sering-sering REVIEW ^_^

Guest 1 : yah, hehe Poppi tentu saja akan membuat Fic ini penuh dengan semangat masa mudah dan boleh gak kalau ngereview di tulis namanya? Biar gak bingung gitu manggil apa? (aduh,, Poppi udah terlalu ngatur-ngatur yah? Gomen-ne) Arigatou yah, sering-sering REVIEW

Guest 2 : yap, ini udah Poppi lanjutin. Sering-sering Review yah? ^_^ dan kalau bisa Poppi saranin, tulis nama nya yah? Arigatou..

**Arigatou yang udah ngeREVIEW**

**Arigatou yang udah ngeFOLLOW**

**Arigatou yang udah ngeFave**

**Dan juga makasih buat yang udah ngebaca Fic kedua Poppi ^_^**

**Dan Chapter kali ini Popppi akhiri dengan kata…**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


End file.
